Green Bug
by sighs.and.smiles
Summary: Because an Uchiha does not get outdone. /Chibi!SasuSaku/
1. And so it begins

******Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ is property of Kishimoto Masashi. Not mine except for the plot bunny. End of story.

* * *

**Green Bug**

He wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't even begin to think about it.

But curse his prodigious eight-year-old mind; he kept seeing the image burned vividly in his head, making him irritated and annoyed.

Why?

Because the object of his affection had been _nice_ to the school clown a few months ago.

Uchiha Sasuke turned his eyes towards the window and scowled at the harmless swing swaying to the beat of the wind. He remembered with a furrowed brow how five months ago in that same place, Sakura—_his_ Sakura—had given Uzumaki Naruto—the _idiot_—a birthday present and a _kiss_.

And he had _seen_ the event unfold right before his eyes. Here on this seat. In this room. At this exact hour.

God, how he had the worst timings sometimes…

Okay, maybe he was overreacting. After all, Sakura did just kiss the dobe on the cheek and she had done it to make him feel better.

But then, why the heck did she have to blush?

The scowl grew and his seatmate shifted farther away from him.

Inwardly, he grinned evilly. 'Coward.' He thought with an almost amused grin, but stopped as he remembered how _his _poor little sweet Sakura's lips were tainted by that blond idiot's dirty cheek.

Sasuke felt his anger rise even more… and the class felt the ominous rage of the Uchiha prodigy with a silent shudder.

* * *

"'Nii-san… Itachi-niisan…"

Said boy looked up from his mission scroll and found his younger brother staring up at him with the cutest scowl on his face—a clear indication that he was upset about something.

"What is it, Sasuke?" He asked as his brother sauntered over to his side and plopped down on the floor.

Sasuke remained quiet, then. He stared at the ground, seemingly admiring the wood panels of the floor. Itachi knew better of course. His little brother was ever so the curious runt he was. The question was just hanging on the tip of his tongue.

Itachi observed his brother from the corner of his eye. He noted the tense form of his brother's shoulders. He wringed his fingers before bringing one hand to run through his hair. The older Uchiha smirked. His little brother was agitated.

Now, he was interested.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Itachi-niisan. What do you, uh, do when Keiko-neechan is being to another guy?"

Itachi blinked. Of all the questions his brother could've asked him, this was not one of them. At least, not now.

Slowly, he looked down at Sasuke with an inquiring brow. "And what is this about Keiko and another guy, Sasuke?"

"I didn't mean it that way, 'nii-san!" Sasuke pouted. "I mean, what do you do when Keiko-nee is paying attention to another guy… like you know, nice, _nice_?"

Itachi could practically taste the venom in his younger brother's words and knew that this was all-together a different topic from what his brother was insinuating. He knew that Sasuke was a focused and driven boy. His brother strived to be the best.

Hearing these words from him now made the older brother question just how much he knew his baby brother.

"Sasuke," He started slowly, easing the subject. He put the scroll down and gazed down on his brother. "Are you… jealous?"

Instantly, Sasuke looked at his brother, wide-eyed and his mouth agape.

"Huh?"

The older Uchiha smirked. "So, tell me, Sasuke… who's the girl?"

"What?"

"I'm asking you,who's the girl, Sasuke. Must be someone special for you to be _this_ mad."

"W-what girl? There is no girl! N-no one!"

Itachi was amused to say the least. His brother was flustered and was hiding (very poorly at that) the blush adorning his cheeks. "So, there really is no one, Sasuke?"

The boy nodded eagerly, breathing a sigh of relief that his older brother was letting the topic slide about his prec—

"Must be someone really ugly for you to deny her this much."

—ious Sakura…

"EH! Sakura is not ugly! She's pretty and nice and… and…"

At the smug look etched on his brother's face, Sasuke knew he was caught. _Just when I thought I was being sneaky…_

"So, Sakura, huh? Cute name." Itachi smirked, staring straight into his brother's eyes. "What's this about Sakura that's got you all riled up?"

Because he had no other choice, Sasuke sighed and voiced out his problem to his ever cool, perceptive older brother, the pout on his lips never once disappearing.

* * *

The classroom was noisy that morning as students were walking from desk to desk and distributing messily wrapped packages to their friends. The chatter grew into incoherent noise as the excitement levels rose when the female students spotted the object of their affection enter the room.

Determinedly, Sasuke ignored them, clutching the straps of his messenger bag tightly before moving towards his assigned seat. He glared at the girls who were relentlessly trying to give out their packages to him, giggling and shouting.

He narrowed his eyes and sat down with a silent _thump_ against the wooden seat. He placed his bag on his lap, seemingly protecting it from the foul clutches of his unofficial fan club as they tried to shove and push each other in an attempt to gain his attention.

Again, he ignored them and sighed quietly in relief as the instructor came, ordering the class to settle down as they were about to start today's session.

Sasuke eyed the wall clock situated above the chalkboard and braced himself.

_Five more hours…_ He chanted. _Five more hours before school ends and then…_ He tightened his hold on his bag, the neatly wrapped package becoming heavier as the minutes trudged on.

* * *

"And so that ends today's lesson!" Iruka said with a wide smile. "Ah! And Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! See you guys tomorrow! Dismissed."

But the words barely reached Sasuke's ears as he heard an all-too-obnoxious voice shout a very familiar name from outside.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Immediately, Sasuke snapped his head towards the window and found Naruto running towards the pink-haired girl who was on her way home.

He scowled when she stopped in her tracks and greeted the blonde. He narrowed his eyes before he ran out of the room. _No way am I going to lose!_

* * *

As soon as he stepped out of the academy doors, his eyes immediately went in search of Sakura. He caught sight of her saying goodbye to Naruto and stuffing a small package in her school bag. He watched as she smiled and waved at the blonde's disappearing figure.

Sasuke closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before he exhaled and started towards the swings.

"Sakura."

Inwardly, he gulped when Sakura spun around quickly and smiled shyly. "Hi, Sasuke-kun. Umm, what is it?"

He looked away as he handed her a medium-sized package, wrapped in blue and pink paper.

"Huh?" Wide-eyed, the girl blushed as she gazed at the package in Sasuke's hands. "Is that…?"

"It's for you!" Sasuke stubbornly kept his gaze at the swing next to them. "Take it before I change my mind!"

"I-I…" Hesitantly, she stepped closer and took the package from his hands. "T-thank you."

Minutes passed when the two of them stood there under the shade of the tree, doing and saying nothing.

Sasuke scowled. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Huh? I-ah-I…okay." Sakura looked down as she timidly tore the upper part of the wrapping and found two beady eyes staring back at her. She blinked and lifted the offending thing from its place, letting the wrapper fall to the ground.

Sasuke felt trickles of sweat gather on his temple when she remained quiet and stared at the object in her hands.

_Valentine's coming up, right? Give her something important to you and see how she likes it. And no, flowers and chocolates are out of the question. Chances are, if she's as pretty as you claim her to be, other boys are going to give her those. So make it special, make it count. And she'll always remember it was you who gave her that gift._

Faintly, he could hear his brother's voice echo in his ear and hoped this certain piece of advice wouldn't fail—'_Nii-san is always right! He wouldn't lie to me… He wouldn't! _Sasuke chanted stubbornly in his head. He held his breath.

Suddenly, a small giggle snapped him out of his internal battle. From his peripheral view, his breath almost caught in his throat when she smiled at him and blushed, holding her—_his_—green, stuffed dinosaur close to her. Once she caught his eye, she looked down, embarrassed.

Sasuke let out a sigh before he moved closer to her. He felt a small smile tug on his lips when she hugged it closer. Her gaze was planted firmly on her shoes but the bright red twinge on her cheeks had him grinning.

Feeling a small sliver of courage bubble in his gut, he leaned down, attempting to brush his lips on her cheek. But, at that exact moment, she looked up at him just so she could say thank you.

Her soft, petal-like lips were against his as they stared at each other, wide-eyed.

Immediately, they broke apart and looked at anything but each other. Sasuke felt some strange feeling forming in his gut but he didn't mind. Somehow, he felt proud… satisfied—_triumphant_.

On the other hand, Sakura couldn't fight the blush growing brighter and brighter on her cheeks. She felt an awfully weird sensation flooding her system and she found herself liking it. She buried her face on the stuffed dinosaur head in an attempt to shield her red cheeks.

"I-ah-um-I… THANK YOU, Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed before she ran towards the playground where she knew Ino and the others would be.

Sasuke smirked after her retreating figure, not minding that she had left so suddenly.

When he couldn't see her anymore, he started running his way to the Uchiha district. He couldn't wait to tell his 'nii-san!

_Take that dobe!_

~End

* * *

And here is the couple fic to _Someone Special_! Dedicated to _sadbird_ for giving me an idea to start this fic. Although it's not really what you asked but yeah.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Leave a review if you like it.

Lots of love!

~ss

edited. 11/05/12.


	2. Epilogue: Thank You

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, nor is it yours. It belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. End of story.

* * *

**Green Bug**

One lazy morning, Sakura rummaged through her old belongings and promptly sneezed as a ball of dust flew right into her face. She closed her eyes and used her shirt sleeve to wipe her nose. Once she opened her eyes, she looked around and surveyed her surroundings.

She was in the attic, the room barely lit with just a few streaks of sunlight entering through the lone window on one end of the room. Particles of dust flew around her, visible against the light. They looked like little wisps then, Sakura mused, like little reminders of the time past and melancholy of forgotten days.

She remembered the last time she was up here almost three years ago.

She was with her husband then, and she was pregnant with their son. The both of them were looking for old clan documents that Sakura had hid within the recesses of the barely visited room. They searched the whole morning for it until by late afternoon Sakura recalled where exactly she hid it. She turned slightly impish when she retrieved the files in a 'secret compartment' by the window. Of course, by 'secret compartment', she meant a loose floorboard.

She never could forget her husband's livid face and the lecture she received promptly after. That day he had drilled the importance of their clan's secrets written in those documents and why they should not be hidden in mundane places like loose floorboards in neglected rooms.

Sakura laughed quietly at the memory. She remembered zoning in and out of the conversation, absentmindedly nodding her head to the things he said. He shut up instantly when she sneezed loudly, flailing her hand in front of her face to keep the dust away from her.

Like he was zapped by his own technique, her husband remembered she was pregnant. With speed only he possessed, he tucked the files into his jacket before he lifted her into his arms and transported the both of them into his office in almost a blink of an eye. He seated her on the couch and didn't let her out of his sight, watching her like a hawk while he reviewed through the clan files.

Those were good memories like all the ones she shared with her husband these past years and she was incredibly happy.

Already twenty-six, Sakura was the head to the village's hospital, mother to an incredibly adorable baby and wife to the one of the most influential men of this era. She really couldn't ask for more. She loved her job. She loved her family. She loved her life.

But secretly she felt something was missing. For the past few days, something kept on nagging at her, trying to remind her of something important. She didn't know what it was, however.

Right now, that feeling resurfaced as Sakura searched through old crates and cardboard boxes, piling the various clothes and trinkets in heaps all around her. The feeling grew even more when she found old photos bound together with a plastic band, old accessories, and ninja equipment, almost like she was close to finding out what this mysterious feeling was.

Momentarily, she forgot about the feeling as she clutched her old, red cheongsam dress close to her, relishing the memories it held of her former team—her family. She smiled at the memories, breathing in the musky scent on the fabric as one of the most important parts of her life rose within her mind. She breathed in deeply, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes.

Giggling quietly, Sakura composed herself and placed the cheongsam in a box with a _Too Stay_ neatly written on one side of it. Everything that held any kind of sentimental value would go into that box while the unnecessary things would go into the _Charity Box_. Her husband had originally prompted the idea, blatantly telling her to get rid of the excess belongings, no matter what they might be.

_What's past is past, Sakura. I don't care what you do to them, just get rid of them._ She could practically hear him talking beside her. She understood where this notion came from. He wanted to start anew, away from the tainted past he had to live through in his earlier years. For his…her—_their_ sake, she listened to him.

As her train of thought sifted to that particular direction, the nagging feeling burst through her, stronger than before and clouded her thoughts. Quickly, she fell into a reverie as almost too vividly, memories surfaced in her mind. She didn't know what she was seeing then, only that memories came and went as they pleased, escalating the feeling even more.

Unconsciously, she reached down into one particular box, the last box she brought with her when she moved in with her husband years ago, her dainty hands automatically grasping on to something soft and—

"Oh," Sakura gasped, snapping back to reality as her emerald green eyes gazed at the item in her hands. Like a child who had found something incredibly precious, she caressed the faded cotton material gently and smiled whimsically at the thing.

"I thought I lost you…" She whispered to the item, snuggling her face against its head. "So, it was you. You were the one calling me… I missed you…" She murmured tenderly, holding the item close to her. "It's been a while, hasn't it? You must've been lonely…Oh!"

Sakura gasped, excitedly taking the item away from her and staring at it with wide eyes. "You must miss him too, don't you? He's not here right now but there is someone I want you to meet! They're together right now but they'll be home soon. So, why don't I clean you up first? I'm sure you'd like to look good when they come home, right?" She asked enthusiastically.

Sakura felt like grinning when somehow, the permanently plastered smile answered her. She closed her eyes as she stood up, grinning widely.

" I know those two would be thrilled to see you! Especially my baby!"

* * *

The morning passed by quickly as Sakura finished the last of her usual chores and the paperwork she piled up in her husband's office. Despite being a wife, mother, and perpetual house keeper, Sakura never failed her obligations at work. She was on leave for an indefinite time until she and her husband could leave their son with a suitable guardian. However, their standards were far too high and they had yet to find one.

The usual babysitters proved that they were not good influences with their habits and personality quirks. Both parents feared what their child might pick from their little son's self-proclaimed guardians if he spent too much time with them. It was better to be safe than sorry, as her husband always said.

By mid-afternoon, Sakura was sprawled on the couch in the living room; feet propped up one end while her head rested on the other. She shifted a little until she was comfortable, relaxing as she waited for her family to come home. She didn't realize how tired she was then until her back pressed against the smooth surface of the couch. She decided to take a quick nap, noting her husband and child wouldn't be home until a couple of hours later.

Immediately, her senses dulled, leaving her vulnerable to the world.

Sakura was so lost to world. She didn't hear the timid squeak of the front door and the footfalls of the man who entered through. She didn't hear the ecstatic giggles of a bouncing toddler seated comfortably in his father's arms. She didn't know how both figures stopped their movements and smiled at her sleeping figure.

She didn't know how the elder of the two set the child down in the available space by her stomach. She didn't know how the child crawled up to her face and kissed her cheek, cooing "Mama!" happily. She didn't know how her husband tucked a blanket around before he took their son back into his arms. She didn't feel the smile creeping up her lips as she murmured the names of the two most important men in her life. She didn't hear the same footfalls thud against the wood panels and disappear to another room.

She didn't know until the hours flew by almost instantly.

"Hmm…" Sakura groaned, slowly opening her eyes and glancing on the wall clock on top of the entryway to the kitchen. Lazily, she read the time as she sat up and stared dazedly, murmuring dreamily, "Five o'clock."

"Five o'clock…" She repeated, rubbing her eyes of the excess sleep and yawning loudly, stretching her arms upward.

"Five o'clock?" Her emerald green eyes widened as her stunned stare zoned in on the inevitable time. She gaped, looking around her and noticing the blanket covering her lap.

"They're here…" She murmured under her breath.

"They're here and they didn't wake me! Ah, damn you, Uchiha!" She yelled in frustration, running her hands through her hair while she stood up abruptly. Her footsteps padded against the tatami floor, making her way down the hall to her husband's office.

Inwardly, she was panicking. _Damn it! I should be starting dinner now! What if they're hungry? Oh, screw him! What if my baby is starving?_

The journey seemed long for her until she finally stood in front of her husband's door, reaching for the knob and twisting it. She pushed it open, calling out, "Sasuke?"

Almost instantly, Sakura felt the panic wash through her as she unconsciously leaned against the door frame.

Before her, Sasuke slept in his comfy office chair, their son safely tucked in his arms. She felt her lips twitch upward as a warm bubbling feeling coursed through her at that moment. She was worried for nothing.

As if someone had mentally nudged her, Sakura remembered her own precious bundle hanging outside in the gardens. She closed the door quietly behind her and ran back down the hall towards her destination. She slid the glass door open wide and felt the rush of cool air surround her. She watched the sunset for a few seconds, admiring the view before she made her way towards the laundry line. She winked at the thing hanging on the clothesline before she unclasped the laundry clip secured on its tail.

Sakura held the precious item, cuddling it close to her chest as she sprinted back into the house and towards her husband's office. She opened the door and went inside.

Carefully, Sakura tiptoed across the room, her eyes trained intently on the drowsing pair. The sight was absolutely mesmerizing, this in itself a rare occurrence.

Sasuke was a busy man, his duties as both clan head and village leader saw to that. He was out for most of the day and returned only when the sun was about to set. She couldn't remember the last time they were like this.

It was mesmerizing… all too mesmerizing.

Sakura smiled happily, suddenly becoming unaware of her surroundings. She was so entranced with the sight before her. She failed to see the toy shurikens littered across the floor. Unconsciously becoming impatient, she hurried her steps; while time seemed to zero in as she reached that plastic-littered part of the floor.

Everything happened too fast. Sakura felt her foot slip forward as it came in contact with a toy shuriken. She tried to balance herself but she failed miserably.

"Eh?" She squeaked, feeling gravity take a toll on her.

Within seconds, a loud thump resounded in the room and Sasuke shot up from his seat, careful with the small, still slumbering child against him. He cuddled the boy against his strong chest as slowly, he leaned forward. His brow shot up, disappearing into his hairline when he caught sight of his wife seated on the floor, surrounded by their son's toys. He tried to stifle his smirk when he noticed how she was flat on her butt and groaning in apparent dismay.

"Mou! I know this is Sano's favorite playpen but seriously? For a guy who claims to be obsessive-compulsive, he really is a hypocrite! He can't keep his own son's toys tidy!" Sakura muttered under her breath, rubbing her butt with one hand while the other was busy gathering the toys around her.

"Sakura."

Immediately, Sakura froze, head turning upwards and cheeks beginning to burn a scarlet red. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!" She nervously greeted her smirking husband.

Inwardly she gulped, stunned that her husband caught her in this position when she realized something. _Shoot! Did he hear what I said?_ She looked away for a moment, mentally berating her mouth for blurting out the first words that came to mind after her fall. She peeked back at him, eyes too wide and blinking innocently at him.

"Sasuke-kun! Did I wake you?" She asked, tucking a strand of her pink hair behind her. She lowered her eyes but subtly she peeked at him from under her eyelids. She watched as he sighed, readjusting Sano's position in his arms.

"You're annoying." He responded simply, regarding her quietly as she perked up considerably from his answer. _I thought he was mad._ She mused, smiling prettily at him.

Grinning happily, Sakura retuned to fixing the clutter around her. She gathered the toy shurikens in her arms and crawled to the toy box situated at the foot of Sasuke's desk. She hummed happily as she arranged the toys meticulously while Sasuke followed her every movement with his eyes.

The silence was comfortable. The two used to this kind of situations, simply enjoying each other's company.

Once she was done with her small task, Sakura went and retrieved her almost forgotten item on the floor. She dusted the item and from her periphery, she noticed her husband's dark eyes widen by a fraction as he opened his mouth slightly.

"Is that…?"

Sakura smiled at him, standing from her position and meeting his gaze briefly. She held his gaze locked for a moment, smiling coyly before she turned her attention to the already yawning toddler.

"Sano-chan!" She cooed, approaching the boy and leaning down to his level. She felt her insides bubble happily as the boy shied away into his father's embrace, peeking at her cheekily. "Look at what mommy found for you!"

Sakura knew Sasuke was watching intently as she presented the familiar green-stuffed dinosaur to their son. Both of them watched in anticipation as Sano's eyes widened in wonder, small pudgy fingers running against the worn cotton surface of the stuffed toy. Their eyes warmed instantly as a loud peal of laughter resonated in the room.

Little Sano grabbed the toy and cuddled it against his chest, leaning forward to kiss his mother on the cheek. As he settled back in his previous spot, he cooed softly at his new toy and nuzzled his nose against its head.

Sakura bent down and pressed her lips against Sano's forehead. "I used to call him Dino-chan." She told him with a playful glint in her eyes. Her smile grew as Sano's own darker green eyes sparkled.

"Dino-chan! Dino! Dino!" He chirped excitedly, rubbing his cheek against the dinosaur's.

Sakura laughed along with him, watching as her son squeezed the toy against him. She looked up at her husband and immediately felt the blood rush to her cheeks, her grin faltering.

Instinctively, she stepped back as Sasuke eyed her keenly, smirking at her with a dark glint in his eyes. She knew that look. She even had a love-hate relationship with that look. _This is what I get for teasing him? Seriously, Uchiha!_ She wanted to look away but she couldn't.

"So, you kept it." She heard him say simply, prompting her blush to intensify even further as he glued her right on her spot with just his stare.

_Look away, you dolt! Look away! Sano doesn't need to know much of a controlling, inconsiderate, insatiable fool his father is!_ She screamed in her mind, shaking her head and letting some strands of her hair fall on her face. She could feel her heart pound loudly against her chest and desperately willed it to calm down. She could practically taste the desire hanging thickly in the air and cursed herself for choosing such an intense husband.

On his part, Sasuke smirked darkly, amused as she propelled her hair to cover her eyes. He knew her train of thought and felt her will to ignore him. He chuckled quietly, the low rumble of his chest tickling Sano as the boy let out another peal of laughter.

_Annoying woman._ He thought before he returned to observing his young son. He heard her sigh in relief and grumble, "Finally." However, a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips when he felt something brush chastely against his cheek and a whisper blow into his ear.

"That was the first thing you ever gave me." Sakura murmured quietly, answering his earlier statement, as she settled her head against his shoulder and looked up at him, her eyes shining.

Sasuke met her gaze, thinking back on that day years ago. He smirked slightly, closing his eyes and bending down to kiss his wife on the lips. "Hn."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura murmured when they broke apart. "I love you."

"I know."

Sakura smiled brightly at him, grasping one of the old stuffed dinosaur's cotton-sewn arms (stubs, actually) and waving it at him. She kept her eyes locked on him all the while she was doing the action.

Sano noticed his mother's movements, blinking twice before he experimentally took the other arm and copied Sakura. In a flash, he deemed it fun and started waving the arm excitedly at his father. The boy's grin intensified further as he shouted, "Dada, Dino-chan!"

For a moment, Sasuke seemed surprised, remembering a time so long ago. He felt something stir inside him as he eyed stuffed dinosaur's waving arms. He closed his eyes momentarily before he opened them once more, an almost invisible smile appearing on his lips. He readjusted Sano so that he carried him on one arm while he enveloped the other around Sakura's waist.

Sakura felt the tears come back and prickle the back of her eyes. She wiped them on Sasuke's shirt, nuzzling her head against his chest. Softly, she murmured against the fabric, the sound coming off as a muffle but Sasuke heard it nonetheless. He was sure it was the same thing his old stuffed dinosaur conveyed to him just a few minutes ago.

"_Welcome home."_

~End

* * *

This is dedicated to _Faeriette, TeddyBearHugs, PrincessKunoichi, youare-who-youare, Xiao Hui Lang, fuu-nk, myfavoriteloser, Firegirl 156, tigers-and-dragons, kerapal bubbles, Ventriloquist Draconis, and TorieStar_. You guys really made me happy! I like getting any kind of response from people, no matter if they are positive or negative remarks. It helps me grow as a writer and lets me know what I should improve on. So thank you very much!

This was a little bugger to write. Three weeks as a nagging plot bunny. Two weeks of drafting, writing, rewriting, revising, and another round of rewriting. Seven drafts, tons of articles, and sleepless nights later. Ta-da!

Thank you for reading, and please do drop a review!

(BTW, keeping Sasuke in character is a pain! His dialogue range is limited… really limited.)

Love lots,

~ss

Edited. 11/05/12.


End file.
